


Ma'Vhenan

by Fade_Writer13



Category: Dragon Age
Genre: Fluff, Kissing, M/M, Qunari, anchor removal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-01
Updated: 2016-02-01
Packaged: 2018-05-17 13:31:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,809
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5871487
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fade_Writer13/pseuds/Fade_Writer13
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tamlen was once involved with and elf named Solas. It has been two years since Solas left...will they ever reunite? </p><p>Prompt: Anything Solas x MALE Lavellan pls? Maybe the scene where he takes the anchor? Lavellan's feelings about it? Maybe desperate kissing and lip biting too.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ma'Vhenan

Two years had passed since he'd left him, since he'd left him standing alone in that stupid grotto in Crestwood. Tamlen had known that getting involved with him was risky but did so anyways. Everything had gone as plan and the relationship blossomed over time until the temple of Mythal. To this day he wonders what would have happened if he hadn't drunk from the well, would Solas still be with him or would be where Solas is now. A knock at the door derailed his train of thought, forcing back him back into reality. He looked up at the glided door before standing up from the silly gold encrusted chair situated in the corner of him room. 

"Enter...the door is unlocked" he moved over to the mirror as the door clicked open. He didn't bother too look at the person approaching him. Invested he focused on pulling his hair into a low pony before braiding it, even with a braid it now reached down the whole length of his back. "Trying to look good? I'm afraid it's too late for that." He smiled and turned towards the voice, Dorian walked up to him with a small smile across his face. "Too late? Why Dorian, I never expected such words from you." That earned him a chuckle. Tamlen oringal began seeing Dorian but they broke it off after a huge fight which drove him to Solas. He could tell that Dorian was attempting to reignite the old flame between them, but his heart belonged to Solas now and nothing could change that fact. "Your advisors wish to speak to you..." His smile slowly turned into a grimacing frown. "They wouldn't tell me what is wrong...but they did not seem happy." He crossed his arms. "No one seems happy...and...and everyone, including myself can tell that something's wrong with the mark..." Tamlen laughed waving his hand. "Pfft, nothing's wrong Dorian. I'm just over working myself." It was obvious that Dorian didn't buy what he was saying but tit didn't matter now for he knew the mark was killing him and nothing could prevent his death at this point. "Thank you for coming and telling me this Dorian. Must be off then, rather not make Josie or Cullen any angrier than they already are." He smiled leaving the room.

He made his way to the make shift war room, through the Winter Palaces winding and seemingly never ending corridors. He opened the door and entered the room closing it behind him before taking his place at the table. "Thank you for joining us at least Inquisitor." Cullen was the only person to fully acknowledge him at this point, Josephine and Leliana were to busy bricking about a dispute between Arl Tegan and Duke Cyril to notice him. "Yes I just received your-" Suddenly the mark flared up, more violently than it had done so before forcing him to cry out and rather loudly cry out in pain. "Inquisitor?!" He couldn't tell who's voice it was, the pain was so overwhelming that he quickly came to a realization. "I don't want to die..." He looked up to see his advisors faces riddled with shock and concern. "I saved the world...closed the fucking breach twice...and I knew this day would come and I thought I'd accepted my fate...but clearly I haven't, not with so much left to do..." He took a deep breath and regained himself. "I'm going to Darvaarad to stop the Qunari. If I...when I return...I'll finish this council..." He left the room as fast as he could gathering the friends he was willing to take with him. Cole, Dorian, and Cassandra could all tell that something was not right with him and had their fears confirmed upon confronting the Viddasala after releasing the dragon the Qunari had been holding captive.

"I am not an agent of Fen'Heral!" 

The Viddasala sneered at him. "Do not try to justify your innocence."

Tamlen was beginning to lose his patience when his mark flared causing him to cry out in agony. He glared at the Viddasala once it calmed dow "I'm not an agent! I never have never will be! Fen'Heral isn't real or at least he or she's been dead for a long time!"

"You had his agent among you this entire time Inquisitor. He was the one who healed you hand, the one to help you seal the breach, the one who gave the orb to Corypheus, the one who led you to Skyhold and the one who founded the Inquisition. Solas, agent of Fen'Heral."

"Solas...is an agent of..." Tamlen couldn't believe it. He stood still slack jawed and silent as he watched the Viddasala begin to leave. He attempted to stop her as the mark flared agin forcing him to his knees. He watched her leave though the elvuian before finally standing. "We must save him! Solas was...was one of us we cannot allow the Viddasala to reach him!" He ran into the mirror, following the Qunari before the mark flared again. "Everyone get back!!! It's going to..." He fell to his knees as the mark discharged its power violently, making it difficult for him to stand back up. He pressed on, ignoring the plea's and concerns of the others around him. His task was to get to Solas, no matter what.

~*~

At last, they had reach the finally mirror. Tamlen ran for the mirror the moment they defeated Saarath. He ran through and came face to face with Qunari . He let out a yelp in fear they'd attack him before realizing they had been turned to stone. He made his way through the sea of stone Qunari until he heard a voice, his voice. "Solas." He whispered to himself as he ran in direction of his voice. He could hear him speaking with another he got closer realizing it was the Viddasala. Finally he reached them and watched as he turned her to stone, without even so much as a flick of the wrist and as if it were nothing.

He slowly approached with caution before calling out to him. "Solas..." He walked towards him falling to his knees crying out as the mark flared, Solas moves towards him making the mark settle with a flash of his eyes. "That should give us more time. I suspect you have questions." Tamlen stood before moving towards the man, kissing him tears streaming down his face. He expected Solas to push him away, not pull him closer causing him to deepen the kiss. Eventually he pulled away but no out of his embrace, looking Solas in the eyes. "I came to find you...the Qunari want to kill you...I couldn't let that happen." Solas looked at him with sad eyes. "They sought an agent of Fen'Heral...I am no agent of anyone but myself..." Tamlen nodded. "I know...I've known for a long time Solas...I visited the fade many times after you left...I met the spirits you'd told me so much about...and they told me the truth...the truth about so much." He place his head on the other elf's shoulders. "I realized then...trying to find you would do nothing...that waiting would suffice...but how I wanted to see you." He bit his lip, attempting to hold back more tears and yet failing to do so.

A cold hand wiped the tears away. "The you must realize what it's like to feel the burden of a title that all but replaces your name." He released Tamlen backing away slightly as he wiped away the rest of his tears. "I knew you are not evil Solas...I read the records scattered throughout the crossroad and I saw the art." Solas shook his head moving closer to the edge of land. "Attempted to give me more credit than I ever deserved." Tamlen followed him. "You were...are a hero Solas!" Solas chuckled. "I spent my life trying to free my people from slavery to would be gods. When they finally went to far...I created the veil to imprison them...thus freeing the Elven people and, in so doing, destroyed their world." The sadness in his voice was beyond heart wrenching for Tamlen. To see the man he loved be brought down so far by guilty he had been harbouring this entire time was too much for him to handle. They conversed about the past for a while before changing to the future while moving closer to the large elvuian. "I will restore the Elven people. Even if it means this world must die." Tamlen realized this was his change to go with Solas, to help him fix things. "Let me help you Solas." He shook his head. "No, this is my path and I do not wish you to follow it." Tamlen didn't understand. "Soals I'd give my life to see the Elven people restored..." Solas turned towards him. "Would you give the life of every friend or person you've ever known? By defeating Qunari you have given yourself time. With luck they will focus on Tevinter, which in turn should give you a few years of relative peace."

Tamlen went silent, gently nodding his head before asking him more questions. "Solas...the mark is getting worse..." Suddenly the marked flared ever more violent and painful. "ARUGH!!!!!!!" He fell to knees gripping his arm crying out in agony. He looked up to see Solas crouching down in front of him. "P-please Solas...I can show you that this world is worth keeping...let me come with you." He could feel his tears as they flowed down his cheeks. "I know you want to come with me Ma'Vhenan but you cannot..." He took Tamlen's hand in his own and leaned into him, kissing him. His eyes flashed and Tamlen could feel something happening to his arm, he looked at it once Solas moved away to see it slowly petrifying. "Forgive me..." He watched Solas as he walked to the mirror. "Solas please!!!!" Solas ignore him leaving though the mirror. "SOLAS!!!!" Tamlen broke down sobbing as the other suddenly appeared beside him. Everything after that is a blur, all he remembers is shouting about his arm being cut off or something. He disbanded the Inquisition upon returning from the crossroads before leaving and disappearing, fully determined to find Solas. 

~*~

No one truly knows what happened to the Inquisitor. Some say he can be seen studying the fade at circles across the land, others say he spends his time traversing the crossroads in search of his lover. Only the wolves know where he goes for they guard him with stead eyes and for they lead to him to meeting spots where he can be alone....or is he truly alone?

**Author's Note:**

> I like writing solavellan...i do hope to write more in the future though. Maybe some smut I dunno but more will come.


End file.
